


Dr Lopez

by notgonslave (wedontslave)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, doctor santana, unholy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontslave/pseuds/notgonslave
Summary: AU. Brittany has a bit of a crush on Dr Lopez. She finds the perfect opportunity to get close when she gets a little hurt. Doctor!Santana. Fluff! Now a two-shot!
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. First Meeting

**AN: Here's some fluff for you. Hope you enjoy!**

OoO

Brittany has always been a bit of a clumsy girl.

Sometimes she trips over her own feet. She knocks over glassware on the table. She drops boxes that she’s carrying and stubs her own toe.

However, despite the blonde being incredibly clumsy, she is an amazing dancer. Don’t even ask me how. It’s almost like her clumsiness has an on and off switch. When she’s dancing, she never trips over her own feet. She doesn’t knock over glassware on the table. She doesn’t stub her own toe with boxes.

It’s quite a miracle.

When the clumsy switch is set to ‘ON’ however, Brittany is prone to set some, ah, _difficulties_ on the people around her. Such as the time when she walked into someone with a fresh cup of coffee that she just got from Starbucks in her hands. The coffee was very hot. You can imagine what happened to the unlucky person who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. There was also that time when she was at the restaurant, when she pushed her chair back to stand up at the worst possible time. The unfortunate waiter, who was carrying about $100 dollars’ worth of luxurious food in one hand and four glasses of rather expensive looking wine on a serving platter in the other, got hit by the rather fast chair, and I guess you can also imagine what happened. I’ll just describe the aftermath. The poor man had sauce all over his face, with a few slices of cut steak sticking at random places here and there, one in his eye, his entire suit and tie were ruined and soaked by the expensive wine, and there was also a red patch on his forehead that was definitely not from food. He _may_ have sustained minor injuries from the incident. The most amazing thing was, despite the rather ungraceful fall of the man and food flying everywhere, Brittany got away unscathed. No sauce on her, no wine, definitely no cut pieces of steak. She didn’t get scratched at all. Quinn, on the other hand, who was sitting rather far away from the incident at the other side of the table, got soaked, probably from the wine, and there was one lobster sticking out of her mouth.

It took a lot of charm and effort on Quinn’s part to convince the restaurant not to fine the two blondes. She ate the lobster in her mouth, by the way.

Up to this day, neither Brittany nor Quinn could figure out how the lobster managed to end up in her mouth.

Oh yeah, talking of Quinn, Quinn is Brittany’s roommate. Her only roommate. Now that has its perks. Quinn and Brittany get along really well, they’re best friends, so naturally, they really enjoy their time together when they’re home. However, it also means that Quinn is normally the sole receiver of the _difficulties_ that Brittany is prone to inflict.

Today was no exception.

Quinn was really looking forward to a date she had with her long-term on-and-off boyfriend, Noah ‘Puck’ Puckerman. She really likes him, so she spent about two hours, with Brittany’s help, by the way, to pick out a dress. The dress she eventually settled on was the very first one she picked up, just so you know. She then spent another two hours in the bathroom, perfecting her makeup. She looked really pretty. Beautiful even. Now Brittany was gay, so she had no problem admitting that Quinn was beautiful. Quinn, on the other hand, has some, um, _sapphic tendencies_ , but she would never admit it, so it is currently unknown that if she finds Brittany beautiful, or has harboured any feelings towards the taller blonde in the past. Either way, the two blondes never overstepped the boundary line between friends and more than friends.

Anyway, as Quinn finally finished her preparations and was about to leave for her date, something rather bad happened. Quinn was at the top of the staircase, about to descend to reach the front door, hair meticulously tied up with a few tendrils of blonde hair flowing down near her cheeks, rosy blush in place, eyeliner done to perfection, with a silky lime dress that hugged her slim figure and accentuated her hazel-green eyes, when Brittany walked into her.

Brittany was very excited on behalf of Quinn, which would be why she didn’t realise that Quinn hadn’t started walking down the stairs already, so Brittany walked into Quinn, pushing her forward.

Quinn was centimetres from the first stair.

The next few seconds were not a pretty sight.

Anyway, flash forward about ten seconds, and Quinn was sprawled at the base of the staircase, just in front of the front door actually. She seemed to be in considerable pain.

Brittany sprinted down the stairs to rush to her best friend’s aid, but on the last few steps, she tripped and fell. Straight onto Quinn’s body.

“Ow!” Quinn yelped as she felt the not-so-light body of Brittany crash onto her.

Brittany quickly got off Quinn, silently thanking the gods that she didn’t get hurt (as usual) and stood up.

“Are you okay?” Brittany asked the shorter blonde.

“No,” Quinn whimpered. “I just fell down the stairs, and then you fell on me. How would I be okay?”

“I fell down the stairs too,” Brittany near-whispered. “And I didn’t get hurt,”

“That’s because you’re Brittany!” Quinn shouted as if it was an explanation. To be fair, it kind of was. Then she felt a wave of pain at the exertion and groaned again.

“I don’t think you can make it to the date anymore,” Brittany said sadly. She had really been looking forward to it! Not that she was going to take part in Quinn and Noah’s date anyway. But she was still really excited!

“I don’t think so either,” Quinn winced. “I think I need a doctor,”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Brittany furrowed her brows in worry. “Come on, I’ll drive you to the clinic,”

Quinn’s eyes widened. “No, please don’t drive me,” she begged. “Let’s take the cab.”

“The cab is expensive though,” Brittany said.

“Please, let me take the cab,” Quinn pleaded.

“Okay,” Brittany acquiesced. “We can take the cab.”

XxX

Brittany sat quietly on a chair in the waiting room of the clinic, nervously twiddling her thumbs and swinging her feet. She really hated hurting other people, but it just seemed to be inevitable. No matter how hard she tried, someone always gets hurt. Quinn had limped into the room to get checked about half an hour ago. Brittany didn’t actually see who the doctor was, because she was trying to figure out how to use the vending machine. When she finally managed to buy a chocolate bar, she saw Quinn limping towards the door of a room, quickly disappearing inside.

Hopefully, Quinn was okay.

The door that Quinn walked through half an hour ago opened again.

Not willing to wait anxiously any longer for the outcome of Quinn’s rather ungraceful injuries, Brittany rushed towards the door, and without knocking or anything, opened the now close door and strode inside.

The first thing that happened when she entered the room was trip over a table leg, sending some pieces of metal apparatus flying.

One of which hit the doctor square in the face.

Well, Brittany assumed that was the doctor, because she was wearing white and had a stethoscope around her neck.

The doctor covered her face with one hand, presumably the place where the piece of apparatus hit her. It must have hurt.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Brittany stuttered, rushing to the doctor’s aid. “Look, I’ll blow it so it feels better,” Brittany said frantically, and soon she was puffing mouthfuls of air into the doctor’s face.

“Okay, okay,” the doctor said removing her tanned hand from her face. “You can stop now,” she sounded kind of amused.

“Oh,” Brittany mumbled, embarrassed. She then made the mistake of looking up and getting a good look at the doctor’s face, this time without her hand obstructing part of her face.

Because the doctor was the most beautiful woman Brittany had ever seen in her life.

Oh my god. Her deep, dark brown, mocha eyes that Brittany could just get lost in forever. Her long, luscious, wavy dark brown hair that cascaded down the side of her face, some parts of it reflecting light, making it look so shiny, so smooth, so silky. And her cute button nose as well. Oh, and her mouth, her lips. Her perfect, full, pouty pink lips that were just so kissable. Her defined jaw, Brittany could see her cheekbones, she just wanted to touch it, feel what it is like underneath her fingertips. And her tanned skin. It looked so soft and smooth, Brittany wanted to caress it, stroke it, feel it.

Some pretty naughty images floated through Brittany’s brain, one after the other in slideshow fashion. They all contained the Latina, and herself. It started with the two holding hands. Then came the image of her kissing the doctor’s pouty lips whilst tangling her fingers in her smooth, brunette hair. Then the image of tangled legs on the bed: you wouldn’t be able to tell which one belonged to who if it weren’t for the contrasting skin tones of the legs, two pale, two tanned. Brittany blinked to get these increasingly indecent images out of her brain. The doctor’s mouth was moving.

“Did you hear a bit of what I said?” the doctor said, raising an eyebrow. Brittany blushed a deep red when she realised that everything the doctor had said when Brittany was ogling the Latina had gone into the blonde’s left ear and out the right. She had not been listening at all.

“No, I’m sorry,” Brittany stuttered. She could feel Quinn’s smirk off the side of her face.

“I was just saying that Miss Fabray here got into a rather, um, _unfortunate_ fall, didn’t she?” the doctor smiled and that was just the most beautiful thing ever that Brittany blushed even more. She dumbly nodded. “Yes, and she sustained some injuries, that correct?” the doctor continued. The blonde nodded again. “Well, thankfully these injuries weren’t very bad, just some bruises here and there. No dislocations, no broken bones, so that’s good. Although she would’ve been much better off if a certain someone didn’t fall on her, no?” the brunette smirked. Brittany gaped and simply nodded again.

“Well, I managed to fix up Miss Fabray over here, she should be fine now. Maybe use a few ice packs on the areas that feel really sore, but other than that, the wounds should heal just fine in a few days,” the doctor concluded.

“Thank you so much, doctor,” Quinn stood up and shook the doctor’s hand. Brittany felt a little jealous that Quinn got to touch the doctor at all. Oh, how she wished she could shake the Latina’s hand! She bet that her hands were really soft.

“It’s my pleasure,” the doctor smiled, letting go and going back to her desk, but not before picking up some pieces of apparatus that were scattered on the ground.

A few seconds passed.

“Brittany,” Quinn said, impatient. “Let’s go.”

“Right, let’s go,” Brittany said absently, sneaking a last glance at the Latina who was looking back at them with an amused half-smile, before she let Quinn pull her arm and out of the room.

She left the clinic in a daze.

XxX

“Cat got your tongue, Brittany?” Quinn smirked as they entered their flat. Brittany had spent the whole journey home not uttering a single word, which was very unusual for the bubbly blonde, as she normally has oodles of things to say. Brittany jolted and turned her head to face Quinn.

“No,” she said defensively.

“Hmm, really,” Quinn smirked. “You want to know what I think?” she said mysteriously. Brittany waited for her to say what she thought, but Quinn didn’t say anything. A few seconds passed.

“What?” Brittany asked, prompting Quinn to continue.

“I think that you have a crush on the doctor,” Quinn’s smirk grew. Brittany blanched.

“Wha– no! I don’t!” Brittany stuttered, face starting to blush again.

“Okay,” Quinn shrugged, unconvinced. “You don’t have a crush on her,”

“You’re right,” Brittany agreed hesitantly. “I don’t.”

“You don’t sound so sure,” Quinn said.

“Yeah, maybe I do,” Brittany conceded with a sigh.

“Damn right,” Quinn smirked again. “And I don’t think that it’s the normal crushes that you have, Brittany. This is a full-blown one. You just couldn’t keep your eyes off her, could you?” she continued teasingly. “I bet that you were imagining sexy times with her in your head when she was talking to you, weren’t you?”

“Quinn!” Brittany’s face paled, then turned a very deep red. “That’s inappropriate!”

“Oh, but you don’t deny it?” Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Brittany conceded, “But that’s none of your business!” she snapped, furrowing her eyebrows. “I’m going to bed.”

“And you’re going to get off thinking about her, aren’t you?” Quinn drawled. “Maybe have a nice steamy sex dream with –”

“I hate you!” Brittany screamed as she disappeared up the stairs.

XxX

It had been already two weeks, and Brittany still couldn’t get the Latina doctor out of her mind. She may have had some… _dreams_ and _fantasies_ concerning the brunette, which is why the tall blonde is becoming more and more desperate to see her again. She just had another rather erotic dream of her doing _certain things_ with the Latina at her workplace, such as, um, taking off her white clothes so that Brittany could examine the fabric. Also maybe some panties. Hey, she just wanted to know what brand she was wearing! And the brunette just happened to be lying on the office table, underneath the blonde. Brittany did not care to elaborate on how that happened.

Anyway, when she woke up hot and bothered she decided that she had enough. Today was the day that she would put an end to all of that. And maybe, if she was super lucky, turn her _fantasies_ into reality. Imagine that. A drip of drool slipped out of Brittany’s mouth at the thought.

“Hey, Quinn?” Brittany hissed. Quinn was sat on the sofa, clutching a cup of coffee, which she drinks every day so that she wasn’t so cranky. After all, Quinn wasn’t exactly a morning person. Brittany, on the other hand, did not need coffee to keep her awake in the mornings. Maybe her routine of morning runs before breakfast helped. Although recently she went on longer runs to cool herself down (ironically) after another one of _those dreams_.

She _may_ have touched herself and pretended that it was tanned fingers touching her there to ease some of the tension that she had been feeling. It wasn’t enough, though.

“What?” Quinn snapped, scowling.

“Um, you know that doctor that you went to a few weeks ago?” Brittany asked tentatively.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. “The gorgeous Latina one?”

“Uh, yeah, her,” Brittany stuttered. She was losing confidence. She needed to get it out fast! But first, that beautiful face needed a name. “What was her name?”

Quinn’s eyebrow went higher on her forehead, and this time she had a lopsided smile on her face. “Why do you want to know?”

“I’ve just thought of her, like right now, and it would be nice to put a name to the face,” Brittany blurted nervously.

“Still haven’t got over that silly crush of yours?” Quinn laughed. Brittany pouted. “Fine, her name was Dr Lopez.”

“Dr Lopez, Dr Lopez,” Brittany mumbled. “What was her first name?”

“Hmm, I don’t remember,” Quinn teased.

“Please, I really need to know,” Brittany begged. Quinn smiled.

“Fine. You have to admit that you have been having sex dreams of her, though.”

Brittany paled. “Quinn!” Quinn simply stared at the other blonde, challenging. “Fine,” Brittany scowled. “I have.”

“Say the full sentence please,” Quinn ordered, smiling evilly.

“I have been having sex dreams of Dr Lopez,” Brittany grumbled.

“Wow, you have?” Quinn feigned surprise. “Well, Brittany, her name was Santana.”

 _Santana_. What a beautiful name! A perfect name to a perfect person.

“Santana,” Brittany tried the name on her tongue. She loved it. “Santana. Santana, Santana, Santana, Santana –”

“Just stop!” Quinn shouted in exasperation. “Now you know her name, you happy now?”

“Not yet,” Brittany mumbled, blushing again. “I really want to see her again. But I don’t know how to,”

“I saw her because I got hurt,” Quinn shrugged. A lightbulb lit up in Brittany’s head.

“Yes, Quinn! That’s a great idea!” she sounded very eager. “You saw her because I hurt you. So, you have to hurt me!”

“Wait, what?” Quinn said, but she had no time to react when Brittany grabbed Quinn’s hand and raked the shorter blonde’s long fingernails across Brittany’s hand, scratching it.

A few beads of blood dripped out of Brittany’s hand.

“That’s perfect!” Brittany beamed. “I need the doctor now,”

“You really don’t,” Quinn frowned, bewildered. “That will just heal itself in half an hour.”

“Then we have half an hour to get to the clinic!” Brittany exclaimed. “Take me to the doctor, Quinn! Now!” she ordered.

“Whatever,” Quinn rolled her eyes. “I’ll drive you. Just so you know, you may not get her as your doctor. She may not even be working then.”

“Then I will try again and again until I get her as my doctor!” Brittany said defiantly. Then a thought popped up in her head. “How did you know I’ve been having sex dreams of her?”

Quinn smirked again. “Oh, so you do? I’ve just been hearing you moan in your sleep lately. Quite loudly, in fact, I could hear it all the way from my room.”

Brittany turned beet red as they walked into the car.

XxX

“Miss Pierce?” a voice called. “The doctor is ready for you now.”

A sudden wave of butterflies settled in Brittany’s stomach.

“This is it. What if it isn’t her?” Brittany asked Quinn, nervous.

Quinn looked up disinterestedly from her phone.

“Nah, you’re being called to her room. It’s definitely her,” Quinn replied impatiently.

“Oh my god,” Brittany was starting to freak out. “How do I look? Do my clothes look nice? Do –”

“Just go inside!” Quinn snapped and grabbed Brittany’s shoulders pushing her all the way towards the door where she pushed the taller blonde harshly in.

Brittany couldn’t really do anything except stumble in the room and fall flat on her face.

“You good there?” the sultry voice that Brittany had heard in her head for the past two weeks said. It was her! Brittany felt mild anger at Quinn. She’s already made a fool of herself before it all even started. She instantly jumped to her feet.

Dr Lopez was sat on a chair a few meters away from her, and god, if it was even possible, she was even more beautiful than the last time Brittany saw her. Probably because this time it was of natural sunlight, rather than the artificial light that was lighting up the room last time.

“Y-yeah,” Brittany stuttered, patting dust off herself and straightening her clothes.

“Okay, good,” Dr Lopez smirked. “Sit down please,” she requested, pointing to a chair. Brittany obediently sat down, thankfully without any _difficulties_ arising. “So, what brings you back?”

Brittany was taken aback. Dr Lopez remembered her? She was so flattered! The thought alone was enough to make her cheeks pink.

“Y-you remember me?” she stumbled. Dr Lopez chuckled and it was music to Brittany’s ears.

“Yeah, I do. The friend of the unfortunate girl who fell down the stairs?” Dr Lopez said.

“Yeah, that would be me,” Brittany mumbled, voice laced with embarrassment.

“Okay, so what brings you here?” Dr Lopez asked, giving a friendly smile.

Brittany thought that she was going to explode. How was she going to get through this appointment, with the doctor, with beauty that would outrank all supermodels, a mere metre from her?

“I, uh, hurt myself,” Brittany muttered.

“You hurt yourself?” Dr Lopez repeated. “Where?”

“Um, my hand,” Brittany replied.

“Okay, can you hold it out so that I can see it please?” Dr Lopez requested. Brittany followed her instructions, holding out her ‘injured’ hand out in front of her.

Dr Lopez looked at it for a few seconds. Then she turned her gaze onto Brittany’s face.

“Hmm, it looks fine to me,” she said. “It just looks like a paper cut. It may have been bleeding, but the blood has clotted and it’s healing as we speak.”

“No!” Brittany blurted. She would not let this chance get away from her so easily! “My hand is hurt, so as your patient, I expect you to hold it!”

“Um, excuse me?” Dr Lopez said, bewildered, a small frown on her face. Brittany held her ‘injured’ hand a bit closer to the brunette.

“Hold it, to make me feel a bit better?” Brittany said, trying to ignore the nervousness that seemed to make her whole body fuzz.

“Well, I guess I could put a plaster on it,” Dr Lopez informed, eyebrows still slightly furrowed. She reached behind her to retrieve a small plaster from the pack. She then took Brittany’s hand in hers.

At that precise moment, Brittany felt a jolt of electricity throughout her spine and whole body, as well as butterflies (this time not of nerves) collecting in her stomach. She may have fainted for a split second from sensory overload.

Dr Lopez gingerly stuck the plaster onto Brittany’s skin and smiled. “There. All done.”

Wait, what? “T-That’s it?” Brittany stuttered. It couldn’t be. Brittany had worked too hard for this.

“That’s it,” Dr Lopez continued to smile softly.

“So, I-I should leave now?” Brittany asked, fearing the worst.

“Yeah,” Dr Lopez said and Brittany’s heart sunk. “But, I’m wondering why you came to the doctor for a simple cut on your hand.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Brittany’s eyes widened and started to ramble. “I didn’t mean to waste your time. I’m sure that you have so many other patients to tend to that require more attention than me – I’m so sorry Doctor Lopez. I just came because I wanted to see you –”

“You wanted to see me?” Dr Lopez smirked, raising an eyebrow. Brittany gaped, realising what she had unintentionally blurted out. Oh well. The truth was out, well some of it anyway. Brittany was not going to admit to Dr Lopez that she had some, um, _fantasies_. Since Dr Lopez already knew that she had come to see her, she might as well not fight it.

“Um, yeah,” Brittany said, nervous again. “Truth is, I’ve been thinking about you ever since I saw you two weeks ago, and I just wanted to see you again, so I decided to get my friend to hurt me so I’d come and see you again,” Brittany explained, blushing.

“Aww,” Dr Lopez smiled warmly, sending more butterflies to settle in Brittany’s abdomen. “That’s so cute,”

“Uh, I guess,” Brittany said coyly, cheeks still red.

“But what would you do if I weren’t your doctor?” Dr Lopez questioned.

“I would just keep coming for appointments until you get assigned to be mine,” Brittany admitted.

“And why would you do that? What’s so special about me?” Dr Lopez asked.

“Because, um, I was going to ask you, um, ah,” Brittany faltered. Dr Lopez waited patiently for Brittany to go on. “Would you like to go out with me?” Brittany managed to get out, really quickly though. She was twisting her hands, which was resting on her lap.

“What?” Dr Lopez simply said.

Brittany’s heart sunk again, except deeper this time. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I’m being very inappropriate right now,” she spoke quickly in utter embarrassment. “Just forget it happened, I’m going to leave now,” Brittany abruptly stood up to run out of the room, but she felt Dr Lopez’s hand grabbing her arm, making Brittany stay put.

“No, it’s fine,” Dr Lopez laughed softly. “Did you mean, um, on a d-date?” this was the first time the normally confident doctor sounded unsure.

“Um, yeah, I was just hoping that– you know what, it’s stupid, please forget that I said anything,” Brittany rushed her words so it became slightly jumbled.

“Actually,” Dr Lopez said, fiddling with her lab coat. “I was hoping that you would ask that,” she smiled shyly. “You’re just a really sweet girl, and you’re really pretty, and, um…” Dr Lopez faltered, sounding nervous. Brittany, however, was screaming in her own head. The doctor thought she was pretty? That meant the world to her! “I’d love to go out with you,” she finished, voice slightly shaky.

Brittany was speechless for a while. Maybe one day, her fantasies will become a reality!

“Really?” Brittany said in awe, and the brunette nodded eagerly. “That’s great! I’m so glad! Um, well, can I have your number or something that I can contact you?” Brittany requested anxiously.

“Yeah, sure, here’s my business card,” Dr Lopez handed Brittany a card with her details on it. “Call me sometime and we can figure the date out,” she said.

“Awesome!” Brittany beamed, and their eyes locked for a few intense seconds. Looking into those deep, dark brown eyes, Brittany instantly knew that if they had a relationship, it was going to last. She just couldn’t help herself with what she did next, because she was so giddy. She launched herself into the doctor and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. “Thank you Doctor, I’m so happy!” Brittany squealed, still wrapped in the embrace.

“I’m really happy too,” Dr Lopez answered. They finally let go of each other. “And, please, call me Santana.”

XxX

“Why are you so _happy_?” Quinn grumbled as they walked out of the clinic, or more like Brittany skipped out of the clinic.

“I got a date with Santana!” Brittany sang. “She likes me too! I can’t believe it!”

“Oh God,” Quinn rolled her eyes.

Brittany was dancing in her seat the whole ride home.

OoO

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! This could be made into a two-shot, where the second part would be the date.**

**If you would like more fluffy goodness and a second part, please let me know!**


	2. The Date

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I was writing NSSN and I didn’t have time to write this. But now NSSN is finished, so I’m updating this. Here’s a long one, as an apology for the wait!**

OoO

It had been ten days. Ten days since Brittany’s appointment with the doctor that she had a huge crush on. Ten days of constantly tapping in the numbers that would allow Brittany to speak to the gorgeous Latina, but never pressing the dial button.

Brittany always told herself that she would call Dr Lopez the next day, but there’s always a tomorrow. Tomorrow will never come.

Meanwhile, Brittany has settled for clutching Dr Lopez’s business card like a slab of gold. Hey, Dr Lopez had touched it with her own hands! It was infinitely valuable. Also, she had also indulged in some _fantasies_ at night, and maybe sometimes in the shower.

Brittany was losing confidence with every passing minute, with every passing day. How was she ever going to muster up the courage to call Dr Lopez? What if she changed her mind? Brittany didn’t think that she could stand that. After all, she was just a clumsy girl with big dreams. Dr Lopez, or maybe Brittany should call her Santana now? Anyway, Santana was way out of Brittany’s league. She was a doctor, for heaven’s sake, and a damn good one at that. She probably makes six-figure salaries.

God, what if Santana doesn’t even like what Brittany had planned for their date? That is assuming that Brittany even asks Santana out on a date in the first place, of course.

Brittany rolled the business card between her trembling fingers when she keyed in the last digit of Santana’s number on her phone. She bit her bottom lip and she just couldn’t keep herself from shaking. She was so nervous. She didn’t really know why she was this nervous, she didn’t normally feel this way before with some dates that she went to in the past. Maybe it’s because she didn’t want to mess things up with Santana. If you don’t do anything, you can’t mess things up, right? Surely.

Brittany wasn’t sure that love at first sight existed before. She thought that it was just something that was in stories and fairy tales. But after seeing the beautiful Latina for the first time when she was tending to Quinn, she was pretty sure that she had fallen for her already.

Brittany hovered her index finger over the call button. Just do it, you silly fool! Do it! What’s the worst that can happen? Well, Santana could reject her. Brittany moved her finger away from her phone again. She buried her face in her hands. She had to do it, or she will lose her confidence completely and she will never see Dr Lopez again. That would be a big no-no.

“Just call her already!” Quinn’s exasperated voice shouted as she walked into the room and sat opposite Brittany at their coffee table. Quinn was Brittany’s roommate. This meant that Quinn had to put up with Brittany’s rather hopeless crush on Santana at all times. Like endure Brittany’s constant gushing during meal times. Or, um, hear some certain sounds at night coming from the other side of the apartment when Quinn was trying desperately to sleep.

“I will!” Brittany promised. She hovered her finger over the call button again. “See? I’m calling her!” A few seconds passed and Brittany’s finger was no closer to the screen of her phone. “I’m calling her!” She called again, just so that Quinn knew. Quinn simply watched her unamused as Brittany seemed to be struggling with herself. After a few moments, Brittany’s resolve seemed to melt again and she moved her hand away. “What if she says no?” Brittany asked quietly, timidly.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Quinn snapped, grabbing Brittany’s phone from the table. “I’m sick of this Brittany! If you never call, you don’t get a date! Easy as that! You know what? I’m going to fix this problem myself!” Quinn pressed the call button on Brittany’s phone.

One ring. Two rings.

“Hey!” Brittany squeaked indignantly. “What are you doing?”

Quinn simply looked at Brittany without giving an answer, pressing the phone to her ear.

“Hello?” the voice on the other side said.

“Hi!” Quinn squeaked timidly using a falsetto voice, a horrible imitation of Brittany’s voice.

“Who is this?” the voice asked.

“Oh! This is me! Oops! Hehe! Obviously you don’t know who ‘me’ is, silly me!” Quinn gave a fake high-pitched laugh. Brittany watched Quinn talk, giving her the biggest warning glare she could. Unfortunately, Brittany’s glare must not have been very effective, as Quinn was unfazed. “I’m Brittany S Pierce! Do you remember me? Santana, right?”

“Yep, I’m Santana,” Santana sounded pleased. “And I definitely remember you, Brittany. I was thinking that you would never call.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Quinn squealed. “I was just busy with other things.”

Brittany raised an eyebrow at what Quinn was saying. She couldn’t hear Santana’s side of the conversation, so she didn’t really know what was going on.

“Really?” Santana asked, intrigued. “What kind of things?”

“Ah, you know,” Quinn tried her best to sound flustered. “I’ve been having dreams at night. Very vivid dreams, actually. Of you. I sometimes see myself going down on you, taking you on your office table. Very slowly taking off your lacy lingerie and fing–”

Brittany blanched and snatched the phone out of Quinn’s hands with force.

“Don’t listen to her,” Brittany said frantically, utterly embarrassed. “That wasn’t me talking, that was Quinn, I swear! She’s evil!”

“Oh,” Santana chuckled. “So I’m assuming that I’m talking to the real Brittany now?”

“Yes, you are,” Brittany said. “And don’t believe what Quinn was saying, it’s not true!”

“It’s not?” Santana asked innocently, although her smirk could be heard through the phone.

“No!” Brittany yelped a little too quickly. “Anyway, um, you remember what I asked you ten days ago?”

“Hmm,” Santana pondered. “I don’t know?” she teased.

Brittany deflated. This is what she feared. “Y-You don’t remember?” Brittany whispered, despondent.

“No,” Santana continued to tease. “Please, tell me, help me jog my memory?”

Brittany felt her heart shatter into pieces. “Um, well, don’t worry,” Brittany mumbled. “It’s okay. I won’t bother you again.”

“Aww, Britt, I can tell you’re pouting adorably right now, and I can’t even see you!” Santana chirped. This made Brittany blush. “Of course I remember! I was only kidding. You asked me on a date, didn’t you?”

Brittany’s nervousness spiked again and she felt tingles in many different parts of her body. “Y-Yeah, I was wondering if you were still up for that.”

“Of course I am!” Santana exclaimed. “So, have you got it set up? I would imagine you have, it’s been ten days, after all. About that, what took you so long to call? I don’t think your friend is telling the truth.”

“I-I was actually too scared to call you,” Brittany said, worrying her lips. “I thought that you would reject me.”

“Don’t worry, I would never, silly!” Santana replied. “So, when is our date?”

“Um,” Brittany squeaked, her mind drawing to a blank. God, she had it all planned out! How could she just forget? “How about we meet at 3 in the afternoon this Saturday?” Brittany asked.

“Three?” Santana echoed. “Isn’t that a bit early for a date?”

“I-Is it too early? I can change it if you want,” Brittany rushed out.

“No! Three is perfectly fine. So where are we meeting?” Santana asked.

“Um,” Brittany paused. She hadn’t thought this bit out. “D-Do you mind if I pick you up? Or is that too much?”

“No, that’s fine,” Santana replied. “I don’t think you know where I live, or do you?” Santana added.

“No! Of course not!” Brittany squealed.

“Good, otherwise it would’ve been creepy,” Santana said. “Well, I’ll text you my address, okay? I guess I’ll see you on Saturday?”

“Yeah, Saturday,” Brittany replied.

“Great!” Santana enthused. “So, see you then! Bye!”

“Bye,” Brittany said, and the phone was hung up. Brittany sat there, breathing deeply for a few moments. Then she turned her attention on Quinn, who was casually eating a bagel watching her, with the angriest stare that she could muster.

“You are an evil witch, you know that?” Brittany growled.

“Nah, you should thank me, I got you the date. Otherwise you would’ve never called,” Quinn shrugged indifferently, taking another bite.

Damn, Quinn was right. But Brittany was not going to back down. “You didn’t need to tell her about my, um, _fantasies_! She’s going to think that I’m such a creep now!” Brittany said hotly.

“Don’t worry, Britt-Britt, it will all be fine, it’s not like she believed me anyway,” Quinn replied evenly. “Plus, it’s true. Better put it all out there at the very beginning.”

“You don’t get to do that!” Brittany scrunched up her eyebrows. She grabbed her phone and started to leave.

“Hey, no thank you?” Quinn shouted after her incredulously.

“No thank you!” Brittany shouted without looking back.

XxX

“Which one do you think I should go for?” Brittany asked, digging her hands in her closet frantically, looking through piles of clothes.

“I don’t know?” Quinn said, irritated, sitting on Brittany’s bed.

After about another minute of digging, Brittany seemed to have found what she needed.

“Look here!” Brittany chirped, holding out a long blue dress in front of her so that it ran down the length of her body. “Do I look nice in this?”

“You want to be walking around in that for hours?” Quinn rolled her eyes.

“Um, I guess not,” Brittany sighed, hanging the dress back in the closet. “So what should I wear?” Brittany asked, pouting a bit.

“I don’t know?” Quinn said again. “Something casual?”

“But I don’t want her to think that I’m not taking this seriously!” Brittany whined. “If I show up in a hoodie and she shows up in a dress what is she going to think of me?”

“That you’re smart,” Quinn quipped. “If she’s in a dress then she’s an idiot because she’s probably going to wear heels as well, and she’ll be walking around in that for hours, and her feet will ache for days.”

“Fine,” Brittany huffed. “Help me pick out something to wear?”

“Okay,” Quinn said simply. Brittany narrowed her eyes. Why is she getting Quinn to cooperate so easily? There must be a catch.

Quinn strode over and moved Brittany out of the way of the closet. Then she dug a hand in and grabbed the first shirt that she could get her hands on. Then she went to the other side and grabbed a pair of denim jeans. Finally, she grabbed a jacket and handed all three items to Brittany.

“There. You should wear this. I bet you’ll look gorgeous in those.”

“B-But,” Brittany faltered as she looked at the items in Quinn’s hand. “That’s a duck shirt,” she said, pointing to a plain white shirt with a cartoon duck in it. “She’s going to judge me.”

“Why, are you ashamed of your love for ducks?” Quinn raised an eyebrow.

“No!” Brittany replied.

“Well, are you going to pretend to be someone you’re not?” Quinn pressed. “By pretending that you don’t like ducks by not wearing that shirt? You know people hate it when you pretend to be someone you’re not, right?”

“Okay!” Brittany squeaked. “I’ll wear the duck shirt.”

“So, it’s settled,” Quinn smirked. “You wear those things, and now we can get your makeup ready and we can get going.”

“Wait, _we_?” Brittany said. “I thought that it was my date?”

“I was going to drive you to Santana’s,” Quinn shrugged. “Since some bad things tend to happen when you’re driving. But if you want to drive that’s perfectly fine.”

“Um, I would tell you to drive,” Brittany said hesitantly. “But I don’t want her to think that I’m dependent on you. I’ll take a cab.”

“A cab it is,” Quinn said. “Now, get changed and I’ll do your makeup.”

“You’re not going to mess it up, are you?” Brittany said sceptically. Normally Quinn wasn’t this cooperative.

“Of course not!” Quinn placed a hand over her heart in mock hurt. “I will make Santana drool over you.”

That sounded really good. Brittany really wanted Santana to drool over her. “Okay, you can do my makeup.”

XxX

“This is not funny!” Brittany frowned as Quinn laughed hysterically. Quinn took about twenty minutes doing Brittany’s makeup in the taller blonde’s bedroom, and every time Brittany tried to take a peek at herself in the mirror, Quinn hid the mirror from her sight and told her that she would have to wait until she had finished, as she had a ‘surprise’ for Brittany.

“This is too good!” Quinn squealed between peals of laughter. “You can’t not go in that, Brittany! This is perfect!”

“This is not!” Brittany slammed a fist down on the table, making Quinn’s laughter cease. “My eyes like a panda’s!”

It was true. Quinn had drawn black eyeshadow all around Brittany’s eyes, which achieved two effects. It made her look sleep-deprived, as she had dark circles all around her eyes, and like Brittany said, it did make her look like a panda.

“It’s fine!” Quinn started to giggle again. “It brings out the beautiful blue in your eyes!”

“It doesn’t!” Brittany pouted. “And what on earth is wrong with my cheeks? It looks like I’m constantly blushing!”

“But you are!” Quinn argued. She had maybe applied a _little_ too much blush on Brittany’s face. Not only on her cheeks, but on her forehead, chin, yeah, you get the idea. Brittany was a little confused as to why Quinn was applying blush on those areas, but Quinn had shushed her under the promise that she would look amazing. Brittany had reluctantly piped down. “When you are near her you turn into a puddle of gooey mess!”

That was true, Brittany relented. But it didn’t mean that she could do that to her face! “Still, my face is now completely red!” Brittany said angrily. “And what is wrong with my mouth? Why am I constantly smiling like a creep?”

Quinn laughed out loud at that bit. Quinn had maybe put red lipstick in areas outside of her mouth. Okay, she extended beyond her mouth and drew upwards, so it looked like Brittany’s lips was constantly curled upwards in an unnatural smile. It was kind of creepy, now Quinn looked at it for a second time.

“I’m sorry, my hand went a little haywire and um, those were the results,” Quinn couldn’t stop laughing.

“Ah, of course,” Brittany scoffed. “You even made my nose black. And you drew fake whiskers on my face! Are you trying to make me look like a cat?”

“Come on, it’s not like you don’t love Lord Tubbington,” Quinn said. “And again, it brings out your eyes. You know, how they’re like slightly slanted upwards? You look perfect as a cat.”

An angry tear slid out of Brittany’s eye. “That is incredibly offensive,” she seethed. “Is this a joke to you? Are you trying to sabotage my date?”

“Well, you kind of cancelled mine a few weeks ago,” Quinn said tentatively.

“That was an accident!” Brittany shouted angrily. “If you’re not going to do this right, don’t do it at all.” Brittany got up irately and started to stalk out of her bedroom.

Quinn caught Brittany’s arm before she went far. “Britt, where are you going?”

“Where am I going?” Brittany screamed hysterically. “To wash this off! You’re insane if you think I’m leaving the house like this!” She shrugged Quinn off her and dashed off towards the bathroom.

A little trepidatious, Quinn trudged into the bathroom, where she saw Brittany roughly shoving water into the face and rubbing it. Quinn saw how the water was coloured as it went down the drain. She put a hand on Brittany’s shoulder.

“What do you want?” Brittany growled, momentarily stopping her administrations on her face.

“Look, Britt, I’m really sorry,” Quinn said sincerely. “I was just playing a joke. I promise you that I’ll do it properly this time.”

“I don’t believe you,” Brittany mumbled, starting to splash water on her face again.

“Please,” Quinn pleaded. “I’ll make you the most beautiful woman on the planet. Santana will be really lucky to have you as a date, okay?”

Brittany thought for a moment. “How do I know you’re not going to trick me again?”

“You can revoke my bacon privileges for two months,” Quinn said.

Huh. No bacon for Quinn for two months? She will not be able to cope with that.

“Okay,” Brittany conceded. “Just let me wash this makeup off my face, and then I’ll give you a second chance, okay?”

“Thank you, Brittany,” Quinn beamed. “You won’t regret it.”

“I better not,” Brittany growled as Quinn skipped out of the room. She turned back towards the sink and began rubbing at her face again.

XxX

“Alright,” Quinn bit her lip nervously. “Are you ready?” She held out the mirror.

“Two months of bacon is on the line here,” Brittany growled.

“I know, I know!” Quinn said. She took another good look at her handiwork on Brittany. “Um, actually, do you mind using the mirror in the bathroom? You might be, um, more pleased with the results.”

Brittany raised an eyebrow suspiciously. She got up from the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom, Quinn in tow. “I swear to god, Quinn, if you screwed this up again I will… oh my god.” Brittany felt around her face with her hands.

“D-Do you like it?” Quinn stuttered, fearing for the revoking of her bacon. Maybe she shouldn’t have put that on the line.

“Like it?” Brittany laughed. “Wow! It’s amazing!” she gingerly felt around her eyes with her index finger where there was blue eyeliner carefully drawn on. “And my hair! You are good, Quinn!”

“Ah, thanks,” Quinn blushed. “I didn’t really put that much makeup on. Just light, so that it doesn’t seem too over the top. It’s your natural beauty, Britt.”

“Aww Quinn, that’s so nice of you,” Brittany beamed. “Are you sure you aren’t gay?”

“No,” Quinn’s eyes widened and she blushed a little. “Anyway, I was thinking that you could keep the things I gave you on. It looks nice on you, I promise.”

“I believe you, Quinn,” Brittany said, still in awe with how she looked. “Are you sure you’re not a makeup artist?”

“No, but thanks Britt,” Quinn smiled. “So, you sure you want to take a cab?”

“Yeah,” Brittany looked at her watch. “I need to go now, if I don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah, you go now. Good luck!” Quinn called as Brittany scurried out of the bathroom.

The butterflies of nerves started to pool in Brittany’s stomach again. She grabbed her handbag at the doorway, making sure that she remembered to bring everything that she needed, and went out the door.

Her heart was pounding the whole time in the cab.

XxX

When Brittany got out of the cab after paying the cab driver, she looked at her phone again to find out which number Santana lived at. She wanted to make sure because it would’ve been a little embarrassing to knock on the wrong door. Opening the text that Santana had sent her which included her address, Brittany learnt that her house number was 6. She looked at the house that was in front of her. The number read 48. Well, she had quite a way to go to get to Santana’s house. She kind of wished that she had got the cabbie to drive a little further down the neighbourhood.

Brittany glanced at the time. It was 2:45. She was a little early. She was probably about five minutes’ walk away from Santana’s house, but even then, she will still be early. Would it make her seem too eager if she showed up early? She didn’t want to make Santana think that she would be a clingy girlfriend or something.

God! Brittany chastised herself. This is the first date! Santana may not even want to be your girlfriend!

The thought of that made Brittany’s stomach churn again. She decided to start walking towards Santana’s house. As she walked past the houses in the neighbourhood, she realised how big they were. They were all detached, with pretty big front gardens. Occasionally, there will be people tending to the flowers at the front, and they would wave at Brittany. Brittany would smile and wave back politely; this neighbourhood was really good! It was quiet, this was definitely a rich area.

How rich was Santana? She must make loads, being a doctor and all. Yep, Santana was definitely out of Brittany’s league.

Brittany’s heart started to race even faster as she got closer and closer to Santana’s house. The house number now read 16. 16… 14… 12… It was like a countdown to the date! Brittany halted her footsteps and hastily grabbed her phone out again. It was 2:51. She was nine minutes early. God, why didn’t she time this better? She looked at herself in the selfie camera. Did she look good? She looked down at her jacket and her duck shirt. What was Santana going to think about her duck shirt? Will she like it? Hate it? Oh god, there were too many variables! Brittany really wanted this first date to be a success. She looked at the sky. It was a little cloudy, but sometimes the cloud would part and the sun would beam down upon her. Well, at least it wasn’t raining. If it was raining then that was the date ruined before it started. Although she would quite like to see Santana a little drenched from the rain. The way her silky hair will cling to her face, the way her wet clothes would stick to her body, making it a tight fit and hence Brittany could see the shape of the brunette’s body. Her mind drifted to the thought of kissing the brunette in the rain. That would be quite romantic, wouldn’t it? The way their lips would move together, and one of Brittany’s hands will be caressing the nape of Santana’s neck, the other threading through her wet hair. The thought alone made some kind of heat pool in between Brittany’s legs, and she subconsciously clenched them closer together.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped harshly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Upon instinct, she whipped around and her elbow connected with the person behind her’s face.

“I’m so sorry!” Brittany stuttered, as the person held a hand to her face, presumably in pain. Then, with horror, she realised that the person was Santana. “Oh my god, Santana, are you okay?” Brittany wanted to put her hand on the brunette’s face but she felt that it would be a little inappropriate.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Santana said with a small chuckle, standing up straight and looking Brittany straight into her eyes. “I saw you outside and I was waiting for you to knock but you never did, so I just came out by myself.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Brittany said. “I just thought that I was early, and you might not be ready, and –”

“No, I was ready a while ago,” Santana smiled. “You look breathtakingly beautiful today.”

Brittany blushed a deep red. “Thanks,” she said coyly. “You look gorgeous too.” It was true. Brittany already thought that Santana looked amazing in her doctor’s outfit. When she was all dolled up and in her own clothes she was literally beyond supermodel material. Brittany could see Santana walking down the catwalk on a fashion show or something. Santana looked extremely beautiful, cute and dripped of sex appeal at the same time. Brittany feared that some drool leaked out of her mouth.

Santana beamed at the compliment. “So, what have you got planned?” she asked.

“Um, well, it’s a surprise,” Brittany said shyly. “It’s not that far away from here,” she then looked around her. “Oh god, I forgot to make the cabbie wait! I’m so sorry!” Brittany said, flustered, when she realised that she had forgotten to get the cab driver to wait for her. She had initially planned that she would get out of the taxi, pick up Santana, and both of them will get the ride and go to where she planned for them to go. It was at this moment that Brittany wished that she got Quinn to drive her here, as this would’ve never happened. “Should we call another one? We might have to wait for a little while though,” Brittany trailed off as she started to fiddle with her fingers anxiously.

“No, it’s okay,” Santana continued to smile. “You said that it wasn’t far?” When she got assent from Brittany, she continued. “Then we can walk?”

“Y-Yeah,” Brittany stuttered. “That’s a good idea.”

“Great,” Santana said. “I’m glad that I didn’t wear heels now.” It was true. Santana was dressed quite casually, a little like Brittany’s attire actually, she had a red hoodie over a plain shirt, and she was wearing jeans, except it was…

“Santana?” Brittany started tentatively as the two of them started to move down the pavement. Santana turned her head to look at Brittany, prompting her to continue. “Why are your jeans ripped?”

“It came like this,” Santana answered. “I like it like this.”

Brittany liked it too. This meant that she got to see some of Santana’s legs. The smooth tanned skin, how good it would feel between Brittany’s legs… oh god. Let’s not go there.

“Oh,” Brittany said instead. “Some of my jeans are ripped too. But that’s because I fell over and my jeans ripped instead of my skin.”

Santana laughed and it was the most beautiful sound to grace the planet. “Well that’s good, ripped jeans are a bit more expensive anyway. You got your own makeshift jeans! Without having to pay more!”

“Um,” Brittany chuckled nervously. “Well, it is kind of mutilated. I kind of fall a lot.”

“Well, if you fall, I’ll make sure to catch you,” Santana replied smoothly and Brittany blushed again. The two of them walked slowly down the neighbourhood when Brittany suddenly felt an urge.

“Um, Santana?” Brittany started nervously.

“Yeah?” Santana smiled.

“C-Can I hold your hand?” Brittany nearly whispered, gesturing to Santana’s hand.

“It’s a date, isn’t it?” Santana said warmly. “Of course.” She held out her left hand, and Brittany took it with her right hand. As they walked, their conjoined hands swung back and forth. Brittany really liked the feel of Santana’s hand in hers. They seemed to fit so well, Santana’s hand was really warm, and butterflies started to swirl in Brittany’s stomach again. Her mind started to drift as she and Santana walked in comfortable silence. She absently traced her thumb on the brunette’s hand, over those fingers. God, her fingers were so slender, so long! She wondered how good they were between Brittany’s legs.

“Britt?” Santana asked, concerned. Brittany turned her head to look at the slightly shorter brunette next to her. “Are you alright? Your hand is really sweaty.”

“U-Um,” Brittany faltered. Did Santana not want to hold her hand anymore? “I’m just really nervous.”

“Aw, don’t be,” Santana smiled widely again and it melted Brittany’s heart. “It’s just me! I won’t bite.”

“I-I just really hope that you like what I have planned, that’s all,” Brittany said.

“It’s fine if it doesn’t go well,” Santana reassured. “Spending time with you is enough for me.”

Brittany blushed again and looked down at the pavement.

“So, where are we going?” Santana asked again as they left the neighbourhood.

“You’ll see,” Brittany whispered as they swung their hands back and forth, walking at a leisurely pace.

XxX

“How much further?” Santana asked as she was blindly led through the streets.

The two girls had been walking for about twenty minutes now, and about five minutes ago, Brittany had put on a blindfold on Santana’s face so that when she took off the blindfold, Santana would be ‘surprised’ by the ‘surprise’. Brittany sincerely hoped that Santana would like it. When Brittany put the blindfold on the brunette’s face, she _may_ have poked her eye, and she _may_ have somehow accidentally strangled the Latina, but she does not hold responsibility for those actions. Soon the blindfold was on properly and the girls walked on again.

“Not much,” Brittany whispered in Santana’s ear as they rounded the corner, and walked in the entrance. Blindfold still on Santana’s face, Brittany went to the machine at the side and collected her tickets. She then turned Santana by her shoulders to face the front door. “Are you ready?” Brittany asked.

Santana nodded eagerly. Suddenly the nervousness washed back into Brittany’s system. God, what if Santana hates it?

With trembling fingers, Brittany removed the blindfold from Santana’s eyes, thankfully without any other _difficulties_ arising. It took a short while for Santana to adjust to the light, but when she did, she whirled around to gather where she was. Her eyes squinted a little because her pupils had not constricted enough to comfortably see, but when she recognised where she was, her eyes widened.

“Britt,” Santana gasped. “You took me to the aquarium?”

Brittany bit her lip anxiously. “Um, yeah, I just really like looking at sea life,” she stammered. “It’s okay if you don’t like it though, we can always go somewhere else –”

“No!” Santana put up a hand to silence Brittany. “Are you serious? I love it! I come here all the time!”

Brittany’s heart sunk. “Oh, well it must not be very interesting for you then, if you come here so often.” Brittany closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, Santana.”

“What? No! That’s not what I meant!” Santana rushed forward and took both of Brittany’s hands in hers causing Brittany to look up and into Santana’s eyes. “This place will _never_ bore me,” Santana smiled. “Especially now that I have you with me.”

Brittany’s sad expression turned bashful. “Really?” she mumbled.

“Really,” Santana whispered back, letting go of one of Brittany’s hands and leading her through the front doors. “Do you have tickets?” she asked excitedly. Brittany answered by waving them up so that Santana could see. Santana beamed. “This is going to be awesome!”

Together, they gave the tickets to the girl behind the front desk and they walked into the aquarium, hand in hand.

XxX

“Look here!” Brittany squealed, pointing excitedly at an attraction in the aquarium. Santana turned her head from the starfish that she was studying to look at where Brittany was pointing at. She smiled and followed the bubbly blonde as she skipped over.

It was one of those glass tunnels that will allow you to see fish swimming all around you. The faint smell of sea life was pleasant, and the soft sound of fish swimming aimlessly around in their tanks was also very soothing. The lighting was a serene blue, and everything was really tranquil.

Brittany was the opposite of tranquil. She was excitedly hopping from place to place, putting her fingers on the glass, tracing the fish’s motions and paths. Sometimes the fish would follow her finger instead, and Brittany would squeal in delight at her interaction with them.

Santana admired the sight in front of her. While shy and nervous Brittany was insanely adorable, this Brittany, the person who was carefree and just being herself, just made Santana like her even more. She was pretty sure that she was falling for the blonde. While she knew that she had only met Brittany a few weeks ago, and only seen her or talked to her a few times, she knew that her attraction to her was a little more than attraction. She didn’t believe in love at first sight before, but now she was having second thoughts.

Brittany waded her way towards the brunette about five minutes later, beaming. “That was so fun! I think that the fish like me.”

“I’m sure they do,” Santana replied. “How can anything not like you?”

And shy Brittany was back. “W-Well, I hope you enjoyed our time here? We’ve been here for a while now and maybe it is time to move on to the next part of our date.”

It was true. The girls had been here for about two hours now, and while Santana had been here numerous times before, she could always find new things to look at in the aquarium. Especially now that she had a date with her.

“There’s more?” Santana asked.

“Um, yeah, but if you don’t want any more we can end it here,” Brittany replied, twiddling with her thumbs.

“No, that’s great!” Santana smiled. “Are you going to blindfold me again?”

“No,” Brittany smiled back. “I was thinking that we could take a walk outside? I’m feeling a bit hot right now.”

Santana couldn’t not take this opportunity. “I agree, Britt. You are really hot.”

“Yes?” At first, Brittany was confused, but then she realised that what she said had a double meaning and she blanched, putting two hands on her face.

“If you are feeling warm,” Santana said to save Brittany from further embarrassment, “Maybe take off your jacket?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Brittany said, taking off her jacket. When Santana saw what was underneath Brittany’s jacket she laughed. Brittany stared at Santana laughing for a few seconds before she started to feel self-conscious. “Why are you laughing?” she asked.

“Your shirt,” Santana smiled.

“What about it?” Brittany frowned, looking down and seeing the duck shirt that she had forgotten she was wearing. “Oh, do you not like it?”

“No!” Santana giggled. “It’s cute! It fits your personality perfectly!”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Brittany asked.

“It’s good,” Santana smiled. “Really good. How about we stop for some ice cream? I think that there’s an ice cream van in the park not far from here. We can get some, and just walk around.”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Brittany smiled back. Santana took Brittany’s hand in hers again and they left the aquarium.

XxX

“Britt, your hands are getting sweaty again,” Santana whispered as they walked down the long path in the park, cones of ice creams in their hands.

“I know,” Brittany sighed. “I just don’t want to mess anything up.”

“You’re not going to,” Santana reassured. “This date is perfect so far.”

“Really?” Brittany asked, insecure.

“Really,” Santana smiled.

“B-But what about that moment when I fell on a kid making him cry? Or, what about that moment when I made this guy drop his camera? O-Or that moment when I –”

“This date is still perfect,” Santana cooed. “Because it’s with you.”

“Ah,” Brittany looked away shyly and blushed again. “Don’t say things like that, you’ll make my hands even sweatier!” Brittany whined.

“I like it wet,” Santana raised her eyebrows suggestively and there was that heat pooling between Brittany’s legs again.

Brittany cleared her throat. “Um, should we go sit down and eat our ice creams?” she said, holding up hers.

“Yep, that’s a good idea,” Santana said, and the two girls walked the short distance to sit on the closest bench to them.

By now it was approaching early evening so the air was starting to cool, and the sky was starting to take on an orange shade. The soft breeze caressed the girls’ backs, making Brittany shiver a little bit.

“I’m not so hot anymore,” Brittany scrunched up her eyebrows adorably. “We probably shouldn’t have gotten any ice cream. Especially when we’re about to have dinner.”

“We’re about to have dinner?” Santana smirked. Brittany put her hand over her mouth as she realised her slip up. “I mean, I could’ve guessed, you’re not going to starve me on our first date, are you?”

“I guess not,” Brittany sighed. “But I’m not telling you where we’re eating!”

“Let me guess,” Santana grinned. “Breadstix.”

Brittany widened her eyes. “W-Wha – how did you know that?”

“Come on, it’s the best restaurant around here!” Santana enthused. “I’m literally in _love_ with the breadsticks they have there. You get as many as you want as well, free of charge! If I had my way I would get a wheelbarrow and stack it up with breadsticks to take home.”

“Yeah, the breadsticks are nice,” Brittany agreed. She then sighed and looked down. “I’m a horrible date, aren’t I? I’m too predictable, I take you places that you’ve already been to, I –”

Santana put a single finger on Brittany’s lips. “No,” she whispered. “You are a wonderful date. The best I’ve had in a long time, maybe the best I’ve had ever had. This date had been nothing but amazing so far, and really, I don’t think that it will be anything less than amazing.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Brittany whispered back sincerely.

It is said that ethnic people don’t blush, but Santana started to blush under Brittany’s words.

Brittany took this chance to seize the initiative, normally it was her being all flustered and shy but this time she got the normally confident doctor flustered.

“Really, when I set my eyes on you for the first time I thought that you were the most beautiful woman on the planet,” Brittany breathed, inching a little closer.

“S-Stop it,” Santana mumbled, fiddling with her left sleeve and casting her eyes downwards.

“I just had to know you better. You are such an amazing person, you have such a kind heart, you are so generous, you are funny, you – you’re just perfect, you know that? I feel so lucky to just spend a minute with you.” Brittany continued.

Santana sucked in a shaky breath and turned her head to face Brittany. They were so close now. Their thighs were touching each other’s, and their faces were really close to each other’s.

Subconsciously, Brittany started to lean in closer.

Time seemed to slow down for a short while as their lips got closer and closer to each other’s, but then Santana quickly pulled back so that their faces were not so close anymore.

Seeing the hurt and heartbreak on Brittany’s face, Santana quickly explained herself. “Let’s save it for later, okay? We’ll have a big one at the end. I think that it’s tradition to do it at the end for couples that will last. I think that we will last, don’t you?”

Brittany nodded. “Yeah, what you are saying makes sense,” Brittany said, half sighing.

“Come on, our ice creams are melting,” Santana said, pointing to a little trail of melted ice cream running down Brittany’s cone. “Let’s eat it now, okay?”

“Okay,” Brittany said, perking up again at the prospect of eating ice cream, which made Santana fall just a little further for the perky, beautiful blonde next to her.

They sat in silence on the bench for a few minutes, Brittany happily nibbling on her ice cream, watching the landscape gradually get more and more orange and the listening to the gentle rustling of the grass as the soft wind blew across it.

Soon, Brittany finished her ice cream. Santana, on the other hand, had barely eaten hers. She was so caught up in her thoughts over the past few minutes that she had barely nibbled on her ice cream.

Santana saw how Brittany was eyeing her ice cream.

“Do you want it?” Santana asked, holding the ice cream higher for Brittany to take.

“No,” Brittany said with a small smile, shaking her head.

“Okay,” Santana said, taking a lick of her ice cream. She heard Brittany make a sound as Santana’s tongue connected with the cold treat. Yep, Brittany definitely wanted Santana’s ice cream. Santana suppressed a smirk. “You sure?” she asked, holding her ice cream out again.

“No, it’s okay,” Brittany said, shaking her head and tearing her eyes away from the ice cream.

Santana shrugged and brought the ice cream to her mouth again. “Hmm,” Santana moaned as she took a slid of a huge chunk of ice cream off the cone and into her mouth. Side-eying the girl next to her, Santana saw Brittany have a crestfallen expression and heard her make another disappointed sound from the back of her throat.

She handed the ice cream, forcing her to take it. “You can have it, Britt,” Santana smiled. “I don’t really want it anymore.”

“You sure?” Brittany asked, wide-eyed, clutching tightly to the ice cream cone.

“Yep,” Santana smiled, and her heart melted again as Brittany squealed and started to rapidly lick the ice cream happily.

It aroused the brunette slightly how Brittany did not care at all how there was Santana’s spit all over the ice cream.

 _Slightly_.

XxX

“Table for two?” the waitress at the front said politely as Brittany and Santana walked through the front doors of Breadstix.

“Um, actually I have a reservation under Pierce,” Brittany said timidly.

“Okay, let me see,” the waitress said, tapping away at the monitor in front of her. “Yep, I do have a reservation for Pierce at 7? Is that correct?”

“Yes,” Brittany replied.

“Okay, follow me,” the waitress said, walking off. Santana smiled at Brittany, taking her hand, and walked towards where the waitress was leading them to. Eventually, the waitress stopped at a booth near the corner of the restaurant and gestured for the girls to sit in.

When the waitress left after saying that she would be back in a few moments to take their orders, Santana gaped at the table.

“B-Britt,” she gasped. “This is amazing!” she gushed, pointing to the lone candle sitting in the middle of the table.

“Yeah, well, I just wanted it to be the two of us, so I got us to sit far away from everyone else,” Brittany said, rubbing the back of her head. “I also got us a table next to the window so that we get a good view. And um, I just thought that the candle would be suitable for the date. Is that too much?”

“No,” Santana whispered, giving a warm smile. “This is absolutely perfect. I can’t believe that you put so much work into this date.”

“It’s all worth it,” Brittany replied. “You deserve it, and more.”

Santana blushed and turned her head, which happened to be towards a basket filled to the brim of breadsticks. Brittany saw the brunette eying the treats, so she urged the Latina to eat some. Santana smiled and took one from the basket.

“May I take your orders?” the waitress came back. It was at this moment that the girls realised that they had been paying so much attention to each other and eating breadsticks that they had not been looking at the menu at all.

“Um,” Santana rubbed her head. She then decided that she would eat what she normally ordered. “Can I have a chicken parmigiana, please.”

“Yep,” the waitress jotted it down in her notebook. “Any drinks?”

“Coke, please,” Santana replied.

The waitress nodded and turned to Brittany. “And you, miss?”

Brittany blushed. She didn’t really know what she wanted to order. “Um, what dishes do you recommend?”

“Just name what you like, and I’ll see if we have it,” the waitress smiled politely.

“Um, spaghetti with meatballs?” Brittany asked tentatively.

“Yep, we do have that, would you like it?” the waitress asked.

“Yes please,” Brittany replied.

“Any drinks?”

“Uh, I’ll take apple juice, please.”

“Okay, your food should be here in ten minutes,” the waitress informed and left.

Brittany felt Santana’s eyes on her. “What?” Brittany asked, starting to feel a little self-conscious.

“Nothing,” Santana half-sang, smiling broadly.

XxX

“So, tell me a little about yourself,” Santana said, popping a small piece of chicken into her mouth.

“Um, what do you want to know?” Brittany asked nervously.

“Anything,” Santana smiled. “How about you start with what you do for a living?”

“Um, I am a part-time teacher,” Brittany said.

Santana raised her eyebrows. “Wow, what for?”

“I teach dance to small children in a dance studio not far from where I live,” Brittany said.

“Really?” Santana smirked. “I bet you are an amazing dancer.”

“I’m not that good,” Brittany blushed, twirling spaghetti around her fork.

“And I’m sure you are,” Santana smiled.

Brittany sat in silence for a few more seconds, before she spoke up again. “My main job is product design, that’s the one that I work on weekdays from 9 to 5.”

“Product design?” Santana echoed, impressed. “What do you do? I’m no expert when it comes to this,” Santana laughed.

“Um, I make potential model designs on a computer software for electrical appliances. It really isn’t that impressive, I just do designs for things like kettles, blenders, things you find in the kitchen.” Brittany said bashfully.

“No, that’s amazing! All I do is fix up people’s injuries and diagnose them with medicine,” Santana said.

“You save people,” Brittany corrected. “Quinn would be much worse off if you didn’t help her.”

“Quinn?” Santana scrunched up her eyebrows. Then she widened her eyes in realisation. “Oh, the unfortunate girl who fell down the stairs?”

“Yeah, she’s actually my roommate,” Brittany said.

“Oh wow! You two get along well, right?” Santana asked.

“Yeah, we’re like best friends,” Brittany replied.

“That must be nice,” Santana said, somewhat wistfully. “It can be a bit lonely when you live by yourself.”

“Yeah, but sometimes living by yourself is good too, you gain independence” Brittany reassured. “Quinn and I are like co-dependent. Plus sometimes I annoy Quinn so much that she wants space and as we both live in the same place we don’t really get much of that.”

“Um, how do you annoy Quinn?” Santana asked, intrigued.

“Well, I don’t know if she told you this when you were treating her, but I am extremely clumsy. I accidentally pushed her down the stairs.”

Santana suppressed a giggle. “Really? You don’t seem that clumsy to me, not today at least,” Santana commented.

“I’ve been trying really hard to not cause any problems,” Brittany explained.

Santana nodded. “So, just out of interest, what does Quinn do for a living?”

“Um, I think she’s a photographer. She’s actually quite amazing, she somehow gets the angles all right and the lighting as well. Plus,” Brittany held up a finger. “She’s amazing at taking pictures of people without them noticing.”

“Yeah, that must be a talent,” Santana laughed. “I wish I had as interesting a life as you guys. My life is kind of boring. Work forty hours a week, other than that I normally either stay home read or I take walks outside.”

“I think you’re interesting,” Brittany said sincerely.

Santana’s cheeks got slightly redder as she fumbled with her cutlery a little bit. She then took a sip from her coke. She was about to open her mouth to speak when her phone pinged with a notification tone.

“I’m so sorry,” Santana said. “It’s really rude, I’ll just ignore it.”

“No,” Brittany said encouragingly. “It could be important, I don’t mind.”

“You sure?” Santana asked. Brittany simply nodded in response. Santana got her phone out of her handbag and checked who had sent her a message. When she opened it, first her eyes furrowed in confusion then she burst out laughing. Hard.

“Um, Santana? Are you alright?” Brittany asked worriedly, as Santana started to cough harshly, presumably having food or drink gone down the wrong pipe.

“Yeah,” Santana wheezed. “Sorry, someone just sent me something really funny.”

Brittany felt something stir in her stomach and she didn’t like it. She didn’t like the feeling of how someone else could make Santana laugh like that. On their date as well! Brittany really wished that she was the source of Santana’s laughter.

“Who sent it?” Brittany demanded.

Santana stopped coughing eventually and gave Brittany her phone. “I don’t know,” she said. “Have a look at it yourself.”

Brittany looked at Santana’s phone, trying to figure out what made her laugh so much. When she saw what was on the Latina’s screen, her blood ran cold.

It was a picture of Brittany, just after Quinn did her makeup for the first time. God, she looked even worse than she recalled when she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a weird mixture between a cat, a panda, a pig and a creepy psychopath.

“Quinn,” Brittany seethed. “I swear I’m going to kill that b-b-bitch!” Brittany wasn’t really one for swearing, but she was absolutely mortified and furious at her supposed ‘best friend’.

“Come on,” Santana chortled. “It’s hilarious! You look adorable in that makeup!”

“I do not!” Brittany felt her face heat up in utter embarrassment. “Can you please pretend that you didn’t see that? Forget it exists?”

“No!” Santana chortled. “It’s great! I can see how Quinn is a good photographer now. She’s also an amazing makeup artist!”

Brittany sighed and handed Santana back her phone. “Can you please delete that from your phone?”

“No! I want this as my wallpaper!” Santana squeaked.

“Delete it please!” Brittany said, with a little more force now.

“Okay, if you want me to,” Santana relented, deleting the picture that she had saved into her phone gallery.

“Good,” Brittany said, turning her attention to her plate again and eating more spaghetti.

The girls ate in silence for a few more minutes, Santana still occasionally giggling at the picture that she couldn’t unsee, which prompted a cute glare from Brittany.

“So, girls, enjoying the meal so far?” The waitress was back.

Santana and Brittany both gave the waitress a sweet smile. “Yes,” Santana said the same time Brittany said “Definitely.”

“Great, I’m glad. Would you girls like some dessert?” the waitress asked.

Santana and Brittany locked eyes and smirked.

XxX

“I still can’t believe you paid for the meal,” Santana grumbled, pouting, as the two girls rounded the corner and walked hand in hand into Santana’s neighbourhood. “Why didn’t you let me pay? I could’ve paid half, it’s the least I could do after such an amazing date.”

“I invited you, San, so it only makes sense that I pay,” Brittany said, shrugging.

“Fine,” Santana relented. She then turned to look at Brittany pointedly. “But I’m paying next time.”

Brittany took her chance again. She raised an eyebrow. “Next time?”

“O-Oh,” Santana breathed out, casting her eyes down. “Y-You don’t want to?”

Hmm. That didn’t have the intended effect. Brittany had intended to make Santana flustered and shy, but it seemed to have just made Santana sad.

“No!” Brittany hurried to say. “I-I would love for us to go on a second date. That’s if you want to?”

“I would love to,” Santana smiled again, seemingly relieved. “But I’m paying, okay?”

“Sure, Sanny,” Brittany smiled, and the two girls walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, listening to the occasional birds tweeting in the smooth night air.

The girls turned and walked into Santana’s porch. They stopped at the front door.

“Brittany, I just want to say, I’ve had a really good time today,” Santana said sincerely.

Brittany smiled softly. “I did too, Santana.”

“No, really,” Santana closed her eyes briefly, then opened them to engage in strong eye contact with the blonde in front of her. “This was the best date I’ve ever been on. I know that I haven’t been on all that many, but this was by far the best.”

“Really?” Brittany whispered. “That means a lot to me.”

“Really,” Santana said with a small, shy smile. “And you are such an amazing woman, Brittany. I feel so lucky to be your date.”

“I feel really lucky to be yours too,” Brittany whispered back, fiddling with her fingers.

Santana stepped a little closer and brushed a tendril of hair from Brittany’s face, tucking it behind her ear. She then took both of Brittany’s hands in hers. “You are so beautiful, Brittany, inside and out.”

This made Brittany blush profusely. “N-No, I’m not that –”

“I’m serious,” Santana whispered, leaning even closer. “You are so amazing, you are so interesting, I just want to see you more. Please let me take you on a second date?”

“Of course,” Brittany whispered back, regaining some composure.

“I-I really like you, Brittany,” Santana mumbled, looking straight into Brittany’s deep blue eyes. The moonlight illuminated one side of Brittany’s face and gave her skin some kind of glow, making her look perfect in Santana’s eyes.

“I really like you too,” Brittany whispered, and both girls simultaneously leaned in to close the short distance between them. Their lips finally met after them having wanted to meet the whole day.

As their lips moved slowly together, Brittany felt a new sensation that she had never felt before. It was like sparks were constantly exploding in her head, a puddle of butterflies were pleasantly gathering in her stomach, her skin throughout her whole body was tingling. Santana’s lips felt even better than what she had envisioned in her _fantasies_ , they were so soft and so warm and they fit so well with Brittany’s.

Brittany was pretty sure that she could come from just kissing Santana. She was feeling so aroused, just with lips attached to the brunette’s and a hand on her waist, the hand tangled in dark hair.

Almost too soon, Santana started to pull back. Brittany let out a low groan from her throat and chased Santana’s head, reattaching their lips together. Santana chuckled a little into the kiss and they started to kiss innocently again, bodies pressed flush against each other’s.

A few moments later, Santana smiled into the kiss and pulled back as the need for oxygen was too much for the girls. Hands still on each other’s waists, Santana smiled at Brittany with a dazed look in her eyes. Brittany imagined that she looked the same.

“Wow,” Santana whispered.

“Wow,” Brittany whispered back, and the two girls started to giggle.

“I’ll talk to you soon, okay?” Santana promised, getting out the key to her house. “Text me when you get home?”

“Of course,” Brittany smiled, and Santana opened her front door. Before she disappeared inside, she gave Brittany a final wave and mouthed ‘bye’ with a huge grin on her face.

Brittany stood in Santana’s porch for a few minutes. This date went a lot better than she anticipated. For once, her clumsy self hasn’t come to ruin the date, Santana enjoyed their time at the aquarium, she liked the meal too. Plus, she wanted a second date! Brittany could squeal and hop because she was so giddy.

After a while, she skipped out of the neighbourhood and hailed a cab to get home, feeling exhilarated.

XxX

Quinn was finishing up her bacon alfredo when she heard humming and the door opening. She set down her fork and walked over to see who was at the door.

“Hey, Brittany!” Quinn smiled as Brittany skipped into the room and did a small twirl before sitting down on the sofa. “How did the date go?”

“It was perfect,” Brittany breathed, in a bit of a trance. “We went to the aquarium, then we had a walk in the park, then we had dinner at Breadstix, then…” Brittany’s good mood seemed to fade.

Oh no. She remembered.

“Y-You,” Brittany shouted angrily. “You sent her that picture!”

Quinn squealed and started to run away as fast as she could as Brittany quickly got up from the sofa and started to chase her, arms outstretched.

OoO

**AN: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
